Talk:Crossing Gate Arm Lights/@comment-24669562-20160425032409/@comment-24669562-20160502035216
I see. Yeah I think you'll only find the octagon-shaped gate L.E.D.s on Union Pacific's crossings and in the Western United States, although you're right, it could just be a southwestern thing but I'm hoping it's more than just the southwest. They also exist in Kansas, these were taken by my friend Bill, http://www.rxrsignals.com/Kansas/Topeka/25/ I like NS and CSX but I'm not too crazy about them although I'm a bigger fan of CSX than NS. I noticed that most of their signal lights are still incandescent, although CSX has used Safetran or Dialight Ball L.E.D.s, and later 2nd-Generation Western Cullen Hayes L.E.D.s, which Union Pacific also uses and we have those in Tucson too. What I don't like are NS and CSX's uses of Safetran type 3 electronic bells, but that's my own problem. (Wow, when was the last time I said that about myself?! Normally it's "That's your problem" or "that's their problem" but how many times do you hear "that's my problem"?) Anyhoo, well at least CSX also uses General Signals electronic bells (I think NS has too) and CSX also uses Safetran type 2 electronic bells, which I like better and can live with. If only we had one in Tucson, well there are some up in Phoenix on the Light Rail line. But since Safetran opted out of doing signals, there will probably be no more Safetran type 3 electronic bells, but it's too bad the type 2s and other Safetran or Invensys Rail signal equipment thatI like are suffering the same fate. Noticibly different gate lights? I wonder if they are these gate lights http://media.graytvinc.com/images/690*388/Empty+Tracks+image.jpg Or is it these from R.E.C.O. or possibly National Electric Gate: http://thecourier.typepad.com/.a/6a00d834ca83d669e201b7c7a997c7970b-500wi From the crossings I've seen on Mike's Railroad Crossing Website, some 4" lights on the major eastern railroads, NS or CSX, but I think NS, use R.E.C.O. and N.E.G. 4" gate lights. I know I've seen R.E.C.O. gate lights in person (too bad we don't have those in Tucson and would be nice if we did, them and or the L&W gate lights with the red rings around them, and in L.E.D. form, in addition to the Alstom Aurora and octagon-shaped gate L.E.D.s) What gate lights are they? I'm a little interested. It stinks when railroad tracks get abandoned, go out of service, and then get removed, just like what happened to the San Pedro and Southwestern Railroad south of Curtiss. I still say that line should have stayed alive. I hope the Lilburn Branch stays but I also have a feeling it too could be taken out. It's also sad parts of the SJVR in California, a spur line of the AZ and CA Railroad in Ripley, CA, and some of the Portland and Western tracks in Oregon have also been abandoned and removed. Don't worry, not a lot of people are into crossing signals, I think 3 out of 5 people, maybe 4 out of 5 people are not, including many of my friends and relations. We crossing fans are incredibly out-numbered, especially me since I'm one of the few that cares about gate lights. In fact I'll bet you a T-bone steak and baked potato dinner I'm the only member of my family that likes crossing gate lights if not just crossing signals or crossing equipment in general. But I'd like to see the gate lights you're talking about, you can even show me on Streetview, or maybe I can find them myself if I know what city you live in (just the city, don't need the address.) Oh by the way, thanks for helping out on this page, I could use some help on this from you or from just about anyone.